


always

by zenithzinc



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sequel, Short One Shot, seonho pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: seonho met an injured stranger in the forest.





	always

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of only if i could

at this week confession assembly, seonho eventually let out his frustration about daily morning session.

“ it’s not like i want to be hungry, it’s just my nature. please, can we have breakfast first before doing morning session? please? sunim? “

the leader refused the idea without even batting an eyelash. well, at least some seniors looked as if they could relate although no one made any move to support him. as the youngest and newest member of the monastery, seonho could do nothing but accepted reality. life’s hard. he’s only fifteen, he needed his food for buddha’s sake. lack of energy only made him incapable of doing any activities.

“ yoo seonho, wake up! you can’t sleep here, go wash your face and brighten up!”

that’s definitely easy only to say.

seonho put down his broom. in that place, go wash your face meant get those buckets and fill them with fresh water from the well which located far far away. by the time he arrived at the front of utility room, as if he’d gotten a telepathy, the keeper immediately walked out then handed him the equipment. “ don’t spill the water,” he reminded for the nth time as seonho walked down the narrow path leading to the exit.

the sun was still near the horizon and the well was located right in the middle of the forest. fortunately the snow hadn’t fallen so he still could follow the route, or else he definitely would’ve been lost. in the forest, all he could see was rows and rows of similar trees, two birds and a person.

it turned out he’s not the only diligent morning person that day.

 

 

 

 

seemed like the water was frozen. every time he threw his bucket, it only knocked with something concrete below. seonho gave up.

on his way back, he saw the person from before still wandering in the same area. he wondered if it’d be nosy of him to ask. the person looked lost though, it’d be a good deed to help a person in need, right?

even before he could convince himself, his feet had already taken him to the stranger. “ excuse me, good morning,” he greeted as cheerful as he could in the morning. as he shortened their distance, a gasp slipped of the young boy’s lips. “ master, you’re bleeding!”

“ oh? yes, i fell down. it’s okay.”

seonho doubted he heard it right, there’s an obvious big cut, still fresh with dripping blood on the stranger’s forehead. “ master, are you lost?”

“ no, i’m not lost.”

“ then why are you looking like you’re lost?”

“ no, i’m waiting for someone.”

“ in here?”

although the forest gave out an eerie feeling to him, seonho supposed other people might think it’s a great place to do secret meetings. the tree trunks were slim and unusually tall, it’s hard for any eavesdropper to hide. the previous day, two people also came and ended up staying in their dormitory for a night.

“ years ago, there’s a clearing around here… do you know where it is?”

if he were to be honest, no, he didn’t know. he’d just moved there two months before and started venturing the forest this month, but maybe the seniors knew. moreover, they absolutely needed to take care of that cut fast.“ i know a person who knows. I live in the monastery nearby, let’s treat that first.”

for once, finally there’s a person who agreed with his idea. the whole walk back was hasty and quiet.

as soon as they arrived at the intended place, seonho ushered the stranger to wait on the nearest veranda as he rushed to find first aid kit or some elders who actually knew how to deal with wounds.

sungwoon sunim was the only elder who was busy doing nothing but staring at the sky.

“ sunim, sunim!” the young boy called, jogging across the garden towards him. “ i found an injured person!”

“ did you tell him to wait at north dormitory?”

seonho nodded. “ how do you know?”

“ I’ve told someone to take care of your guest.”

“ what? really? how?”

the elder didn’t answer, and instead suggested him to quickly check out whether dining hall still had his portion of breakfast or not.

 

 

 

 

days had turned into months while months rolled into years. the clearing he used to visit was no longer there, replaced by a peaceful monastery. reminiscence of his youth had slowly become hazy, like a dream that never happened.

the snow had fallen, just like that day.

guanlin wondered if the joseon prince ever came, if he’s well enough to ever come. he wondered if he’s being too naive for still holding onto such unlikely promise they made over a decade before.

“ daegam, please, if my father knows, he’ll scold me again,”

“ no, it’s okay, if you don’t report me, i won’t tell him too. this is a great deal!”

over the years, everything changed and people grew up. what if they no longer recognize each other?

“ my lord, your coat- watch out!”

someone shouted, but it’s too late- a sudden weight from behind pushed guanlin to the ground. his head felt like it burst into pieces, his vision was full with darkness.

for a moment, it’s all silence.

“ my lord, do you know him?”

 

 

 

 

guanlin dreamt of seeing jihoon again, now sitting by his side. he looked older, just like everyone else, but his smile was still as warm, his eyes was still as beautiful as guanlin remembered.

“ you come.”

“ always.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's something you don't understand, just ask! the whole story in my head was hard to write down so i just write small parts of it lol


End file.
